A Christmas Present from Santa
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Santa.. kenapa kau tidak datang? Kenapa kau tidak menemaniku? Jika kau tidak datang.. maka aku akan... membunuhmu.


Bulan sudah semakin tinggi menggantung di langit.

Kegelapan malam semakin pekat walau diselingi oleh cahaya bulan.

Kau mempercepat langkah kakimu itu, suasana malam memang menyeramkan.

Setidaknya, berada di rumah, menyalakan perapian, menyeduh teh, adalah pilihan terbaik di malam natal yang dingin 'kan?

"_Santa.. dimana kau?" _

Sesaat memorimu terputar, ketika kau kecil, rapuh, tidak dapat mengerjakan apa-apa..

Sendirian di malam natal.

"_Santa.. kenapa kau tidak datang?" _

Ya, selalu kau gumamkan itu dahulu.

"_Santa.. mana hadiah untukku?" _

Mata cokelat keemasanmu terus saja menengok ke arah jendela.

_Nothing.._

Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"_Hiks.. Santa... jika Santa tidak datang.. aku akan membunuh Santa!" _

~xo-0-ox~

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Nagaki & Yusuke Murata

**NakamaLuna's presenta**

**A Christmas Present from Santa**

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Angst/Friendship

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Original Character, character death, a little bit of shounen-ai, yang masih nekad baca padahal udah di-warningin.. namanya gak tau diri.. *dikepruks* XD

~xo-0-ox~

Krieet. Pintu kayu berwarna merah _maroon_ itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terlihat dari pintu itu. Nampak kepayahan dengan salju yang bertumpuk di pundak dan kepalanya. Pria itu segera membersihkan salju-salju yang menumpuk di badannya. Setelah membuka dan menaruh sepatunya, dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Pandangan matanya tertuju kepada jendela kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Di luar sedang badai salju lebat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman sambil menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu. Ketimbang membuat teh ke dapur, kakinya akan dingin jika menyentuh lantai. Untuk kebenarannya, dia sama sekali tidak punya perapian. Dia hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil dengan biaya sewa yang murah tentunya.

Natal.. ah, tidak berbeda dari hari biasa.. jika matanya bisa melihat betapa bahagianya orang-orang jika hari natal, bergembira bersama keluarga. Keluarga? Itulah yang dilihatnya, pemandangan mata yang menusuknya, jika anak-anak kecil itu berbahagia bersama keluarganya, memasang pohon natal, meletakkan bintang di atasnya, memasukkan hadiah ke dalam kaus kaki yang digantungkan, belum lagi hadiah-hadiah menarik yang berwarna merah dan hijau yang menghiasi bagian bawah pohon natal. Nyatanya, dia sama sekali tidak punya keluarga.

Ya, selalu saja.. ketika natal tiba, dia jarang ke luar rumah, jarang sekali. Paling hanya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket, namun, karena hari ini dia bangun telat, dan bahan makanan di supermarket sudah habis karena banyak orang yang pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan ketika hari natal, dia terpaksa berkeliling mencarinya. Apalagi, resto-resto kecil itu juga penuh sesak dengan berbagai macam orang.

Pikirannya terus terganggu. Dia tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya hanya bisa melihat keadaan kamarnya yang hening dan sunyi. Suasana dingin makin menusuk, dia kemudian merapatkan selimutnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju kepada jendela lagi, teringat memori masa kecilnya.. yang selalu berharap Santa akan datang dan menemaninya.. karena dia sendiri.

Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Heh.. mana mungkin 'kan?

Memorinya terus mengalir.. menelusuri tiap detik dan bagian yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

"_Aku akan membunuh Santa.." _

Blak!! Mata cokelat keemasannya membuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan. Ya, dia masih ingat pikirannya dahulu. Dia kemudian tersenyum, _'Pikiran anak-anak.. itu pikiranku dahulu..'_ batinnya. Sekali lagi, dia mengarah kepada jendela.

Salju masih saja turun dengan lebatnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menutup matanya, berada dalam alam tidurnya sendiri.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Croissant_ hangat yang baru saja keluar dari microwave, teh _darjeeling_ yang baru saja dibuat, namun di apartemennya, dia malah sendiri. Sendiri di hari natal ini.. natal kelabu... _'Great.. bagus sekali, aku selalu saja sendiri..'_ pikirnya kemudian menyalakan televisi berukuran 21 inch yang berada di apartemennya itu.

Mulutnya sesekali mengunyah sang croissant, matanya tertuju kepada layar televisi yang menyuguhkan acara-acara natal, tangannya yang satunya.. asyik memencet tombol remote.

"Pada pagi hari ini tanggal 25 Desember, dikabarkan seorang napi kabur dari penjaranya. Polisi masih mencari-cari napi yang bernama Tousa Hayaku ini, diduga motif dia kabur adalah balas dendam."

Deg! Matanya membelalak, pandangannya kemudian tertuju kepada pintu apartemennya, _'Tidak.. sudah kututup.. sudah kukunci.. tidak akan ada apa-apa..'_ pikirnya. _'Tidak mungkin seseorang yang baru saja kabur dari penjara bisa mendapatkan informasi seseorang dengan cepat.. tidak mungkin.. lagipula.. pasti akan ada orang yang mengenalinya.. itu pasti..' _

Memorinya terputar kembali.. tentang ingatannya.. pada waktu umurnya lima tahun.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Flashback

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_Sena Kobayakawa, berlari riang ke pelukan ayah dan Ibunya. Natal kali ini, pasti akan menjadi suatu yang menyenangkan juga, bukan? Tawa dan senyum yang hangat terpampang di wajahnya. Seorang anak yang haus akan kasih sayang. Betapa dia ingat sekali.. dia sering bermanja dengan kedua orangtuanya. _

_Namun, semua itu buyar.. ketika telepon itu berdering. "Suamiku.. meninggal?" terdengar suara lenguhan kecil dari mulut sang Ibunya. Pandangan mata Sena lurus menatap Ibunya yang sedang memegang telepon dengan tangan bergetar. _

"_Kaa-san.. ada apa dengan Tou-san?" _

_Brak! Seketika itu juga, Mihae Kobayakawa terjatuh. Meninggalkan gagang telepon tergantung.. yang masih tersambung dengan pihak yang memberi kabar. "Kaa-san?!" _

~xo-0-ox~

"_Sena.. kau ingin hadiah apa untuk natal?" Mihae bertanya kepada Sena yang sedang menatap kepada Pitt yang bermanja di pangkuannya. _

"_Tidak.. aku tidak mau.." ia menggeleng pelan. Tepat satu tahun ketika ayahnya meninggal, ketika itu, sang ayah sedang mencarikan hadiah natal untuk dirinya. Malangnya, dia tertabrak truk yang melintas di lampu merah. Karena itu, daripada Ibunya celaka, dia memilih diam. _

"_Benar kau tidak mau?" _

"_Aku ingin Tou-san..." seorang anak kecil yang polos, yang menginginkan ayahnya._

_~xo-0-ox~_

_Setahun pula berlalu, Sena mendapatkan ayah baru. Tousa Hayaku namanya, ya, dia orangnya. Wajahnya tampan, baik, seringkali dia membelikan Sena berbagai macam barang dan mengajaknya pergi. Sena benar-benar bahagia, baginya, Tousa adalah perwujudan ayahnya yang dahulu. _

"_Sena.. apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah natal?" _

"_Jangan pergi... tetaplah di rumah.." _

~xo-0-ox~

_Satu tahun. Ya, satu tahun berlalu lagi, dan kini adalah dimana semua dimulai. _

_Mata cokelat keemasan itu menatap polos kepada Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Sena terdiam, tidak sebaiknya ia ikut campur masalah orang dewasa. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju kepada kalender yang terpampang di kamarnya. _

_24 Desember._

_Ya, berarti besok adalah natal 'kan? Sena berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa malam ini tidak akan tidur karena ingin melihat Santa. Dan tentu saja menyuruh ayahnya agar tetap di rumah. Ayahnya yang sangat baik kepadanya, sering mengajaknya pergi bersama, menemaninya tidur, membuatkan dongeng. Namun Sena merasa aneh.. semakin lama dia semakin tahu.. sentuhannya.._

"_Jadi selama ini kau menikahiku hanya untuk itu?!" _

_Sena terhenyak, suara Ibunya yang lantang terdengar jelas sampai di kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan._

"_Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku sudi menikahimu ini?!" _

"_Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari sikapmu itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" _

"_Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangiku.. yang menghalangiku harus mati.." _

_Pandangan mata ayahnya menjadi berubah. Pandangan mata membunuh. Sena bergidik ngeri.. namun dia terus saja melihat mereka. Ibunya mundur ketakutan, pisau tergenggam di tangannya, dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengacungkan pisau itu kepada Tousa. Tousa menyeringai tajam, dia kemudian menampar Ibunya hingga jatuh ke lantai. _

_Sena terhenyak. "Kaa-san!" teriaknya. _

"_Mati kau.."_

_Crasshh!_

_Pisau yang tadi tergenggam di tangan Ibunya kini berpindah menuju dada Ibunya. Tertancap dalam disana. Sena langsung berlari menyambar Ibunya. Darah tergenang dimana-mana, "Sena.. lari.." gumam Ibunya. _

"_Kaa-san.. Kaa-san! Bangun!" telapak tangan yang mungil itu dipenuhi darah Ibunya yang terus mengalir. "Kenapa..?" air mata mengalir membasahi pipi mungilnya itu, pelahan dia mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. _

"_Tenang Sena.. Kaa-san hanya pingsan.. jika kita membawanya ke rumah sakit, dia pasti akan segera sembuh.. ayo ikut Tou-san.. kita pergi.. ke tempat yang bagus.." _

"_Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san?" _

"_Dia hanya tidur sebentar, ketika kita kembali juga dia pasti bangun.." _

_Dong... dong.._

_Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tanggal sudah berganti menjadi 25 Desember.._

"_Bohong..." Sena bangkit kemudian mundur. "Kaa-san tidak akan bangun lagi.." _

"_Dia akan bangun lagi.. pasti.." _

_Sena mundur sekali lagi. "Tidak!" teriaknya kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan. Tousa mengejarnya dengan segera. _

_Sena berlari kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya, salju telah bertumpuk di halaman depan rumahnya. "Ugh!" Tousa menangkap kakinya, sehingga punggung kecilnya terhempas begitu saja ke salju yang dingin. Sena menatap kepada salju yang telah tertiban dirinya itu.. merah.. salju itu merah.. karena darah. "Hiii!" _

"_Kau nakal Sena.. kau membangkang dari perintah Tou-sanmu... padahal malam ini Tou-san akan memberikan hadiah istimewa padamu.." ujar Tousa yang berada di atas tubuh kecil Sena. _

"_Ng-nggak!" teriak Sena. _

_Plaak! Namun Tousa menamparnya, "Biar Tou-san beri tahu pelajaran apa yang pantas untukmu.." dengan itu, Tousa menyeret Sena menuju kamarnya. _

_Sena meronta sejadi-jadinya kemudian menendang Tousa ketika sang ayah tirinya itu tepat di atas tubuhnya. Sena harus memberikan perlawanan.. walau dia sendiri tahu bahwa akan susah sekali melawan orang yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. "Hu-huwaaaa!!" teriak Sena. Tangannya melayang ke arah wajah Tousa, dia mengacungkan dua jarinya.._

_Jrebb!_

"_UW-UWAARRGHH!!" dua jari Sena telah menusuk bola mata kiri milik Tousa. _

_Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sena langsung berlari. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, dan selamat karena berada di tangan tetangganya. Ketika polisi akan membawa Tousa pergi-lah, Sena bergidik ngeri karena perkataan ayah tirinya itu. "Aku akan kembali.. untuk membalasmu.. tentu saja.." _

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

End of Flashback

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Tousa.. pria sialan itu.. pria pedofil.. yang semata-mata hanya menginginkan dirinya. Sena mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu lagi, sesaat kemudian dia mulai menenangkan dirinya. _'Setidaknya.. natal kali ini.. aku tidak mau sendirian..'_ pikir Sena. Dia mengambil jaket dan syalnya, kemudian beranjak keluar pintu.

Krieet.

Sena membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Mata cokelat keemasannya memandang ke daerah sekitar lorong apartemennya itu. Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang disana. Sena memantapkan hatinya, kemudian dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Tidak lupa dengan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Suara lantunan lagu natal terdengar dimana-mana. Bunyi gemerisik terdengar seiring dengan anak-anak bermain dengan salju yang bertebaran. Toko-toko terlihat sangat ramai saat itu. Hiasan-hiasan yang mayoritas berwarna merah dan hijau berada dimana-mana. Ah.. sungguh ramai saat itu.

Sena berjalan pelan sambil melewati deretan toko berbagai macam. Matanya sesekali melirik kue cake natal yang tampak besar, manis, dan menggoda itu. Hoho, sayang sekali keadaan keuangannya tidak begitu bagus bulan ini.

Duagh!

"A-ah.. maaf kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sena mendongakkan kepalanya, dia kemudian melihat satu orang Santa yang membawa balon-balon di tangannya. Santa itu barusan menabraknya. "Ah.. tidak apa-apa," balas Sena.

"Lho.. Sena, 'kan?" ujar Santa itu kemudian membantu Sena berdiri.

Sena memandang Santa itu curiga. _'Siapa dia.. masa sih..'_ pikirnya. "Anda.. siapa ya.." ujar Sena berusaha bersikap tenang, banyak orang saat ini yang berlalu lalang. Lagipula, dia sedang berada di depan suatu toko yang ramai, jika ada apa-apa tinggal teriak saja, 'kan?

"Ini aku lho.. aku.." Santa itu membuka topi, kacamata dan jenggut palsunya. Tampak seorang pria muda, dengan tinggi tidak jauh darinya, walau tinggian dia sedikit. Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya mungkin sudah berwarna sama seperti jenggut Santa.

"Siapa?" ujar Sena.

"Duh.. sudah kuduga kau tidak mengenaliku.." ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kita pernah tiga kali mendapat kelas yang sama 'kan?"

Sena memandanginya, "Kau... salah satu murid di sekolahku?"

"Tepat. Namaku Riku Kaitani.." Riku mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sena.

"Kobayakawa Sena.. darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu.. kau tidak tahu ya?" Sena merasa mukanya memanas sendiri ketika Riku berkata begitu.

"O-oh.. begitu..".

"Kelihatannya kau pendiam sekali ya.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama orang lain.."

Sena terdiam sendiri, "Aku tidak suka saja.. kalau.. aku punya teman.. dan nanti pada hari Natal semuanya pergi.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Riku. Sena terdiam, dia kemudian memandang ke arah lain. Melihat hal itu, Riku menghela nafas panjang, "Kau mau?" tawar Riku sambil menyodorkan beberapa balon di tangannya.

"K-kau kira aku apa?" Sena menjadi gagap sendiri.

"Hah.. banyak juga kok orang dewasa yang suka..." ujar Riku.

"Itu 'kan untuk anak-anak mereka!"

"Aku kira kau sudah punya anak.." Riku tertawa sendiri.

Sena manyun, "Ahh.. sudahlah.. aku duluan yah.."

Riku mencegat Sena dengan memegang tangannya, "Tunggu-tunggu.. jarang sekali aku dapat kesempatan berbincang-bincang denganmu seperti ini.. aku tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja..." Riku menarik tangan Sena hingga masuk ke dalam toko. "Bos! Bolehkan sebentar saja aku tidak kerja? Oke?" terlihat sang Bos mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan Riku itu.

"Hei.. hei! Memangnya boleh ya? Tokonya 'kan sedang ramai.." Sena memandang ke arah Riku yang sekarang sedang mengganti kostumnya.

"Tenang saja.. aku kerja disini juga hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang karena hari Natal ini sama sekali tidak ada yang menemani. Pemimpin tertinggi toko itu 'kan sebenarnya ayahku.."

"Oh.." Sena sekarang hanya bisa bergumam dan mengangguk mengerti alasan kenapa bos Riku bisa langsung mengijinkannya pergi. Riku anak atasannya.. pantas saja..

"Nah.. sekarang kita pergi yuk!" Riku tersenyum tipis, dia kemudian menggandeng Sena untuk pergi.

"Boleh. Kau yang traktir ya.." Sena terkekeh. "Aku lapar.."

"Kau ini.. tapi bolehlah.. aku tahu cafe yang bagus.."

~xo-0-ox~

Sena makan dengan lahapnya ketika Riku memberitahu bahwa ada toko mie yang terkenal enak. _'Mumpung gratis.. eh salah.. mumpung di-traktir..'_ pikir Sena sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kau.. seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari saja.." ujar Riku sambil mengaduk-aduk gula pasir yang baru masuk ke dalam cangkir kopinya.

"Aku 'kan harus ngirit.. dan mumpung ditraktir aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan gratis ini.."

"Dasar.." Riku bergumam pelan, dia kemudian mengeluarkan handphone merek terbarunya dari dalam sakunya. "Kita tukar nomor handphone yuk.."

Sena menghentikan makan mie-nya kemudian melirik ragu ke arah Riku, "Boleh saja sih.. tapi.. apa tidak apa-apa ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa kenapa? Teman-temanku pasti tidak percaya aku punya nomor hapemu... kau yang jarang bicara ini.."

"Hee?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Sena? Kau itu populer lho.. banyak sekali orang yang ingin mengajakmu bicara, tapi tidak jadi karena kau susah didekati.."

"Be-begitu ya?" Sena nyengir sendiri.

"Kau 'kan manis.." Riku bergumam pelan, sehingga Sena-pun tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Sena tersenyum manis ketika melihat layar handphonenya, yah, walau hanya beberapa kontak kartu nama yang ada di handphonenya, setidaknya sekarang dia mempunyai nomor telepon temannya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Bulan telah menampakkan dirinya. Enam jam lagi Natal selesai. Sena berjalan ke arah apartemennya, _'Masih beberapa blok lagi'_ pikirnya. Senyuman terpasang di wajahnya, setidaknya, hari Natal ini dia tidak sendiri.

Sraakk..

Tap. Sena menghentikan langkahnya. Kini wajahnya pucat sekali. Bunyi apa yang barusan didengarnya? Kenapa seperti itu? Apakah ada orang dibelakangnya? Dengan takut, Sena menengok ke arah belakang. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya.. Sena.."

Dheg! Sena terkejut bukan main.. dia masih mengenal suara itu. Tousa Hayaku. Ya, ayah tirinya yang brengsek itu.. yang sudah membunuh Ibunya.. menghancurkan semuanya.. yang membuat dia selalu sendirian di malam dan hari Natal. Tousa Hayaku, kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan memakai baju Santa. _'Pantas saja dia tidak diketahui.. dia menyamar menjadi Santa..'_ pikir Sena.

Sena mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Tousa tersenyum melihat reaksi Sena, "Kenapa kau mundur ke belakang begitu? Kau takut denganku?"

Sena mundur lagi, tubuhnya semakin gemetar, "Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk mengulang lagi.. kembali ke yang baru.. kau mau memaafkanku 'kan?"

Sena terdiam, matanya memandang kepada pria di depannya. Pria yang dahulu adalah ayah tirinya yang sangat disayanginya karena sikapnya itu. Namun.. tetap saja dia tidak bisa melupakan perbuatan pria itu.. walau hatinya sudah memaafkan dan merelakan apa yang sudah pergi. "Aku memaafkanmu.. tapi-tapi.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.. aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Dan aku ingin akulah yang mengatur hidupku sendiri.. jadi—"

"Kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku lagi? Ayolah.. kita bisa melupakan masa lalu!"

"Tidak! Justru.. kalau ada di dekatmu aku malah selalu mengingat kejadian itu!" teriak Sena.

"Begitu?" Tousa memasang ekspresi sedih, dia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. "Jika begitu.. aku ingin membalas apa yang dulu kau perbuat kepadaku.." Tousa melepas kacamata Santanya, kemudian jenggut palsunya, dan topi berwarna merah tersebut.

Sena bergidik ngeri ketika melihat bekas luka yang disebabkannya dahulu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk lari. "Mau kemana kau?! Urusanku denganmu belum selesai!" Tousa mengejarnya dari belakang. "Aku akan merebut mata kiri milikmu setelah itu aku akan pergi!"

Sena makin mempercepat langkahnya, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dia berbelok ke kiri dengan cepat, kemudian berbelok lagi ke kanan. Sena memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dekat tong sampah. Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih handphonenya. _'Siapa yang harus kutelepon? Siapa? Guruku? Mana mungkin dia percaya? Siapa...?'_ matanya kemudian tertuju kepada nomor Riku. Tanpa ambil pusing dia langsung meneleponnya.

Klik.. _"Halo?"_

"Ri-Riku! Tolong! Tolong!" Sena berucap dengan panik, dia memperkecil suaranya. Matanya tetap melirik ke arah balik tong sampah jika ada Tousa yang mendekatinya.

"_Tenanglah Sena.. ada apa?" _

"Ada pembunuh! Dia akan membunuhku! Tolong!" Sena menyesali perkataannya yang tidak beraturan itu. Pasti Riku akan menganggapnya gila sekarang. "To-tolonglah..." Sena berucap pelan, air matanya sudah berjatuhan sekarang.

"_Kau dimana? Cepat beritahu!" _

Sena agak lega mendengar perkataan Riku itu, "Ta-tapi.. aku tidak tahu dimana!" Sena menengok ke belakang, dia melihat Tousa yang sekarang berbelok ke arah tempat dia bersembunyi.

"_Tenang.. sekarang kau melihat sekitarmu.. sebutkan apa saja yang berada disana.. yang mungkin bisa membuatku tahu kau berada dimana.." _

Sena menengok sekitar, "A-ada tong sampah.. aku melihat lampu di ujung pertigaan, kira-kira.. ada enam jendela di masing-masing tiap bangunan di gang aku berada sekarang.. tiga diantaranya mengarah ke atas.."

"_Apalagi?" _

"Dan—"

"Ketemu..."

Sena membalikkan badannya dan melihat Tousa yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung berlari kembali. Sreet! Tousa mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam baju Santanya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke Sena. "Ti-tidak.. tidaak!" Sena berteriak. Air matanya terus jatuh, dia semakin mempercepat larinya.

"_Sena? Oi! Oi!" _

Psiiuuu... Duaaarr!

Sena terhenyak, dia kemudian menatap ke langit, "Kembang api.." gumamnya. "Ada kembang api.. Aku melihat kembang api, Riku!" Sena menggenggam teleponnya dengan erat.

"..." Riku terdiam sebentar. _"Warna mana.. yang paling dekat denganmu Sena?"_

"Eh?" Sena bergumam pelan. Ada tujuh warna yang berada di kembang api itu, seingatnya.. warna merah-lah.. yang seperti menuju ke arahnya. "Merah.. merah!" teriak Sena.

Sraat!

Tousa menyayat lengan kanan Sena yang sedang memegang handphone. "Ahk!" Sena meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya. Dia kemudian mundur karena ketakutan. Handphone yang dipegangnya sudah terkena darahnya sekarang. "Bersiaplah.. untuk hidup sepertiku!"

Sena memejamkan matanya, dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

DUAGH!

Perlahan, cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya... tubuhnya limbung tidak sadarkan diri. Ya.. Tousa Hayaku.. pingsan karena di tendang kepala bagian belakangnya.. oleh seseorang. Brukk!

Sena perlahan membuka matanya.. "Sa-Santa..?" gumam Sena. "Santa.. yang menolongku?" gumamnya lagi.

Keajaiban..

"Hiks.." tanpa basa-basi, Sena langsung memeluk Santa tersebut, air matanya mengalir deras.

'_Akhirnya kau mengabulkan keinginanku juga.. Santa.. kau menemaniku di hari Natal.. kau melindungiku..'_ pikir Sena. _'Aku.. bodoh.. orang yang ingin kubunuh.. justru melindungiku..'_ terlintas dalam pikirannya memorinya saat masih kecil. Dimana dia selalu sendirian di malam Natal dan selalu berharap Santa akan datang menemaninya. Namun.. itu hanya harapan kecil.. yang menurutnya tidak akan terkabul.. hingga terucap sesumpah dari mulut mungilnya itu.

"_Aku akan membunuh Santa.." _

Namun, itu semua hanya permainan memori dan tragedi.. memori masa lalunya.. dan tragedi sekarang.. yang membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sang Santa. "Aku minta maaf.." Sena bergumam kecil di telinga Santa. "Untuk semua dosa yang telah kulakukan.. dan niatku ketika masih kecil untuk membunuhmu.."

Sang Santa bereaksi sedikit, namun tetap diam untuk tetap mendengarkan. "Aku.. hanya dipermainkan oleh takdir.. yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku.. setiap malam Natal dan hari Natal aku selalu sendiri.. berharap kau menemaniku.. namun kau tidak datang.. hingga terbesit keinginanku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi-tapi! Aku menyesal! Kau malah menolongku! Aku tidak mungkin.. aku menyesal.. sangat..." Sena kemudian mengatur nafasnya dan menutup matanya. "Apakah dosaku dimaafkan?"

Sang Santa tersenyum tipis, "Aku bukanlah Tuhan.. dan bukan Pastor.. namun.. aku yakin.. doamu.. pasti akan dimaafkan.."

Sena terbelalak, mukanya cengok, dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu. Sesaat tadi, telinganya mencerna suara siapa itu, "Ri-Riku?!"

"Oh.. jadi baru sadar ya.." gumam Riku yang berkostum Santa Clause.

"I-tadi-habisnya! Kau cepat sekali sampai disini! Padahal aku baru saja meneleponmu! Dan kostummu.."

Riku tersenyum kecil, "Ketika kau menelepon tadi, aku sudah tahu kau dalam masalah dari nafasmu yang tidak beraturan. Aku sedang bekerja paruh waktu saat itu.. jadi.. tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berlari menuju suaramu yang entah dimana.. lalu.. saat dimana kau melihat kembang api.. aku juga melihatnya.. dan langsung terpikir.. warna mana yang paling dekat denganmu.. kau bilang merah.. warna merahnnya menunjuk ke arah utara.. yaa karena itu aku langsung berlari kesini.."

"Begitu.." Sena tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi.. keluargamu.. sudah tidak ada.. dan ini?" Riku menunjuk kepada Tousa yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas aspal yang dingin.

"Ayah tiriku.. yang membunuh Ibuku.." Sena menjawab pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Tepat di hari Natal ini.. keduanya.. meninggal.. kedua orangtuaku.." Sena terisak. "Untung saja.. untung saja kau datang.. jika tidak.. mungkin.. aku sudah bersama mereka.. di hari Natal ini.."

Riku terdiam, "Sudahlah.. itu tidak jadi masalah.. aku senang bisa menolong temanku. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantor polisi.."

Sena terdiam, _'Teman?'_ pikirnya. Teman.. benar sekali.. teman.. adalah hadiah yang terbaik baginya, di hari Natal ini. Sena meraih tangan Riku kemudian digenggamnya. Riku menoleh ke arah Sena dengan wajah memerah.

"Pegang aku.. supaya tidak jatuh.." gumam Sena pelan.

"Jika tidak mau jatuh.. lebih baik kugendong?" tawar Riku.

"Itu juga boleh.." Sena tersenyum sebentar. Dia kemudian naik ke punggung Riku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Riku yang hangat. "Santa—" mulutnya bergumam kecil. "—ah bukan, Riku..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih.."

Riku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Sena mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, pandangannya tertuju ke arah langit. Matanya membelalak sempurna, jantungnya berdetak dengan keras bukan main, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, entah itu ilusi.. tapi perasaan itu tetap dirasakannya..

Kereta.. dengan rusa sebagai penariknya.. dan di atas kereta itu.. ada seseorang.. yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum hangatnya..

Sena membalas senyuman itu, kemudian menyenderkan lagi kepalanya di bahu Riku. "Hari Natal ini aku tidak sendirian.." gumamnya di telinga Riku. "Tapi... sekarang walau sendirian pun.. aku pasti bisa tersenyum cerah.. mengingat.. aku mempunyai teman yang bisa diandalkan.."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Hari Natal ini aku tidak sendirian.

Tapi.. sekarang walau sendirian pun aku pasti bisa tersenyum cerah.

Mengingat aku mempunyai teman yang bisa diandalkan..

Teman.. adalah hadiah yang paling berharga.. dalam hidup kita semua..

_Friends.. are the most important present.. in our life.._

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Fin

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Author's Note:

Saia tahu.. sangat terlambaatttt... amat sangatttt.. *nunduk*

Kepikiran aja bikin ide ini. Saia beda agama.. jadi maaf kalau banyak keganjilan di ceritanya.. *nunduk lagi*

Huhuhu.. akhirnya saya masukkin OC juga.. lagian.. gak ada karakter di Eyeshield yang sejahat itu! Adapula Agon.. tapi masa mau dinikahin ama Mihae si Ibunya Sena sih? Hii! Gak cocok! XD

Review, kritik, saran dan flame akan sangat berguna untuk membangkitkan semangatku untuk mengetik kembali~

Ada yang berniat? Saia terima dengan senang hati~ :)

**Desember 2009**

**NakamaLuna~**


End file.
